The embodiments described herein relate generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatus for use in controlling energy consumption, emissions reduction, and/or sound reduction for hybrid vehicles.
At least some known hybrid vehicles use a control system that includes embedded logic that is programmed to alter the storage and/or the consumption of energy based on general usage statistics gathered during test cycles. Specifically, at least some known hybrid vehicle control systems include embedded algorithms that optimize energy use across a generalized and/or broad range of driving conditions, such as conditions that are prevalent on test tracks, in regions and/or countries where the vehicles are operated, and the like. However, known algorithms do not use real-time or near real-time location and/or condition information to optimize energy use. As a result, at least some known hybrid vehicles do not achieve the same fuel efficiency under normal operating conditions as is observed during test track operation.